Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 012
Formula for Success, known as Oxygen + Hydrogen = H²O Dragon in the Japanese, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Bastion Misawa and Chazz Princeton prepare for a duel against one another, with Chazz's seat in Obelisk Blue on the line. At the same time, both Bastion's friendship and rivalry with Jaden Yuki deepen. Summary In gym class, the Slifer Red students are playing baseball against the Ra Yellow students. Jaden Yuki is up to bat, and can win the game if he hits a home run. Bastion Misawa arrives and apologizes for being late, and the Ra team agrees to put him in the game as a fresh pitcher. He states that he's done all the calculations, and knows how Jaden will hit. He throws three pitches, and strikes Jaden out. Later, Jaden pitches for his team, and intentionally walks three batters in order to pitch against Bastion, even though they already had two outs. Bastion hits the ball, and it flies out of the arena, and hit Dr. Crowler in the head, who was walking nearby. He is not angry, but intends to use Bastion as a means to defeat Jaden, since Chazz Princeton has been unable to. In class, Chazz sits, and orders someone to bring him a drink. Another Obelisk Blue informs him that his seat has been moved. Crowler arrives, and reveals that Chazz will duel Bastion tomorrow, and if he loses, the two will be switch dorms. The class laughs at him, and Chazz runs from the room. At the Ra dorm, Bastion reveals to Jaden and Syrus Truesdale the roots of his baseball skills. He'd written equations on his bat, and actually based his pitches and hits on mathematical processes. He invites them inside, and reveals that he written equations all over the walls of the room. He requests that they help him repaint the walls. Jaden is painting over the ceiling, and slips on the ladder, dropping his brush onto Syrus' head. He retaliates by throwing an entire bucket of white paint at Jaden, but Jaden dodges, and it hits Bastion instead. Bastion hits Jaden with a paint-saturated rag, and the three begin to assault one another further. When they're done, they go for dinner at the Ra meal hall. Bastion reveals that Crowler is going to let him take a dorm change test, and Jaden and Syrus congratulate him, with them both remembering his duel at the entrance exams. At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Chazz talks with his brothers, Slade and Jagger via a video phone call. They reiterate their plan - Chazz must become the top in the Duel Monsters world, and with his brothers already at the top of the political and financial world, they would together be able to control most of the world. Chazz looks out his window, and sees Bastion heading towards the Slifer dorm with Syrus and Jaden. He realizes that this would mean Bastion's room would be empty. The next morning, Ms. Dorothy knocks on Jaden's door, and tells him that there are cards strewn across the water by the docks. Jaden, Syrus and Bastion rush there, and they realize that it's Bastion's Deck, seeing both "Vorse Raider" and "Ring of Destruction", which he used during his entrance exam. His promotion exam is supposed to start very soon, and Jaden questions how he'll duel. Bastion arrives at the duel field with Jaden and Syrus in tow, and seeing Chazz there, Jaden accuses him of tossing Bastion's into the ocean. He denies it, but Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale arrive, with the former stating that she was nearby, and witnessed Chazz throw the cards in. Chazz counters by saying there's no proof that it wasn't simply his own cards. Regardless, Bastion opens his jacket to reveal that he keeps six Decks on him at all times - one for each attribute. He selects one, and the duel begins. Chazz Summons "Chthonian Soldier" and Sets a card. Bastion Summons and attacks with "Hydrogeddon", dealing 400 damage to Chazz, but "Chthonian Soldier's" effect inflicts and equal amount to Bastion. However, since "Hydrogeddon" destroys a monster in battle, Bastion may Summon another copy from his Deck. He uses it attack directly before ending his turn. Chazz activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Chthonian Soldier" from his Graveyard, before playing "Inferno Reckless Summon", which lets both players Special Summon monsters from their Decks with the same name as the ones on the field. Chazz Summons two more "Chthonian Soldiers", while Bastion Summons a third "Hydrogeddon". Chazz then equips one of his monsters with "Chthonian Alliance", which increases it's attack to 3600 - 800 points for each card of the same name as the equipped monster. He attacks and destroys a "Hydrogeddon", inflicting 2000 damage. Bastion Summons "Oxygeddon" and uses it to attack one of the weaker "Chthonian Soldiers", reducing the stronger one's attack by 800. He then uses a "Hydrogeddon" to destroy the other weaker "Chthonian Soldier", reducing the stronger one to 2000 attack points. However, their effects, still deals all the Battle damage to Bastion as well. He Sets a card to end this turn. Chazz Tributes his "Chthonian Soldier", as well as discards his hand to Special Summon "Infernal Incinerator", who's attack increases to 3400, 200 for each monster Bastion has on the field. He attacks, which would win him the duel, but Bastion plays his face-down "Amorphous Barrier", letting him negate the attack and end Chazz's Battle Phase provided he controls at least three monsters. Bastion begins his turn, playing "Bonding - H2O", which lets him Tribute his three monsters to Special Summon "Water Dragon". With less monsters on Bastion's field, "Infernal Incinerator's" attack decreases by 400. "Water Dragon's" effect also reduces the attack of all FIRE-attribute and Pyro-type monsters to zero, and "Infernal Incinerator" falls under the former category. An attack from "Water Dragon" finishes the duel with Bastion's victory. He also reveals that he's sure that it was his cards that Chazz dumped in the water. He takes out his "Vorse Raider" card, on which he had written an equation. It's still there, and he states that there's only one card in the world scribbled on like that. Crowler welcome him to Obelisk Blue, but Bastion declines, stating he doesn't intend to enter Blue until he feels like he's the best duelist among the first-year students - and he believes that to do that, he needs to beat Jaden, who suggests they duel right away. Bastion declines this as well, stating that he needs to research Jaden' strategies more, and will only duel when he's ready - after filling his walls with equations once more. Featured Duel Chazz's turn * Summons "Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Bastion's turn * Summons "Hydrogeddon" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Chthonian Soldier" (Chazz 3600), whose effect inflicts the same amount of damage to Bastion (Bastion 3600). * Since "Hydrogeddon" destroyed a monster in battle, Bastion may Special Summon another copy from his Deck (1600/1000). * Attacks directly (Chazz 2000). Chazz's turn * Activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Inferno Reckless Summon", Special Summoning two more "Chthonian Soldiers" (1200/1400 each) from his Deck, while Bastion Special Summons a third "Hydrogeddon" (1600/1000) from his. * Activates "Chthonian Alliance", equipping it one of his "Chthonian Soldiers", whose attack increases to 3600 - 800 for each "Chthonian Soldier" on the field.In the TCG/OCG, the equipped monster would not be counted towards the attack bonus, so "Chthonian Soldier's" attack would be increased to 2800. * Attacks and destroys a "Hydrogeddon" with the powered-up "Chthonian Soldier" (Bastion 1600). Bastion's turn * Summons "Oxygeddon" (1800/800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys one of the weaker "Chthonian Soldiers" with "Oxygeddon" (Chazz 1400, Bastion 1000). * Attacks and destroys the remaining weaker "Chthonian Soldier" with a "Hydrogeddon" (Chazz 1000, Bastion 600). * Sets a card. Chazz's turn * Tributes "Chthonian Soldier" and discards his hand to Special Summon "Infernal Incinerator" (2800/1800) in Attack Position, whose attack rises to 3400 with it's effect. * Attacks "Hydrogeddon", but Bastion activates his face-down "Amorphous Barrier" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Bastion's turn * Activates "Bonding - H2O", Tributing his two "Hydrogeddons" and one "Oxygeddon" to Special Summon. "Water Dragon" (2800/2600), decreasing "Infernal Incinerator's" attack to 3000 since Bastion has less monsters out. * Attacks "Infernal Incinerator", with "Water Dragon's" effect activating, decreasing "Infernal Incinerator's" attack to zero because it is a FIRE-attribute monster (Chazz 0). * Bastion wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Misawa arrives and tells his baseball team that he was late because he was busy rebuilding his Deck, while in the English version, he says he was deep in "attack point quantum mechanics". In the Japanese version, the equations are the walls are Schrödinger's Cat, Avogadro's Law, and a formula that Misawa describes as "if the wind blows, a bucketmaker prospers". In the English version, he simply says that each wall is for Trap, Spell and Monster Cards, respectively. In the Japanese version, Manjoume makes a comment that Misawa will be burned by his "flames of malice". Correctly assuming that Manjoume has FIRE-attribute and/or Pyro-type monsters in his Deck, Misawa selects his WATER Deck to counteract this. In the English version, he just appears to randomly select it. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes